HalfLidded Vision
by MsAdventures
Summary: Eli hears a noise in the night.
1. Shower Excursion

Eli slipped quietly out of Chloe's room and made his way steadily towards his own room. After finding out about Matt's child, she needed support and a shoulder to cry on – a best friend to lean on. And well that's where mathboy came in, mathematical genius and pillow for crying damsels. In his head he figured a best friend was better than no friends, even if it wasn't a girlfriend.

He wasn't really expecting to hear anybody else up, and so it came as a surprise when out of the darkness he thought he heard somebody moan. Immediately he became alert, there wasn't another crazy alien running around _again_ was there, because he didn't think he would be all that able to handle that right now.

Then he heard it again, a bit louder but from the left, Eli paused – it didn't sound like an, "_I'm dying from an alien help me_" kind of moan in fact it sounded like a -

Quickly Eli's mind finally caught up to him and he realized that he typically walked past the "showers" on board Destiny to get to Chloe's room.

_I should just walk past, right? I mean they won't notice... and that's quite rude and well curiosity killed the cat and what-not..._

Eli crept a bit forward and, without quite thinking it out first, glanced within the room and quickly returned his sight onto the hallway before him, eyes wide. He felt his race pulse and mentally slapped himself for not listening to the more wary side of his conscious.

_Oh my god... why did I, was that? Did you see..._

Hurriedly, Eli half stumbled, half ran to his quarters where he immediately buried himself into his bed – mind still racing with what he had seen in those brief seconds.

_Those hands, that expression_. Eli gulped, and felt something stir in his groins. _Fuck._ Mentally he told himself to just void it and sleep – but that night he dreamt about hands that burned when they touched him, and a voice that moaned out _his_ name.


	2. Feed You

Eli awoke in a sweat early the next morning, heart pounding and swiftly made his way outside of his room, and intothe showers, glad to see that nobody else was there yet. He quickly disrobed himself and turned the mist on as strong as it could get before he quickly started to try and re-envision what he had dreamt – giving in completely to the thought of warm greedy lips devouring him, with a body pressed firmly against his chest...

_There is something so totally wrong with this... _

But Eli quickly shut himself up. He closed his eyes, and heard himself moaning, moving his hand quicker with each thought. He came quickly, and then felt himself growing ashamed of his own actions. Breathing heavily he tried to calm his heart down, leaning against the wall. Slowly he opened his eyes, turned the "shower" off and put back on his clothes. As he was putting on his shirt, Eli thought he saw movement from the corner of his eyes so he looked up to see a Kino moving silently back into the hall.

For a second, he thought about an elaborate plan involving blackmail, inevitable failure to retrieve said blackmail, and complete humiliation as well ultimately discovery of his one-time mental escapade with Destiny's top scientist. And then he shook his head and thought of the many Kino's wandering seemingly aimlessly drifting until they were utilized.

No need to be paranoid, Eli thought to himself – besides he just happened to have seen the man in a very … sexual... position – and it was only natural that Eli, himeslf, be affected seeing as how he was a healthy sexual boy. Well sexual in thoughts anyways. He hadn't had sex in a long time. A really long time. Well only once before. He shook his head, he was distracting himself again, and quickly left to see if anybody had woken up to make breakfast yet.

After a half-way decent meal – and a few hours of trying to avoid most human life forms – Eli found himself face to face with the one person he was trying to avoid the most. Nicholas Rush. _Great_.

If Eli had hoped seeing the scientist wouldn't have ellicited butterflies, or other signs of "crushing" he was sorely disappointed. Instead he found himself doing everything he had hoped he wouldn't, staring at the man before him – remembering the strewn muscles and skin that lay just beneath the clothes he was wearing...

"Eli, are you even listening?"

"Yes. No. Well – okay yeah, no I wasn't. What was that?"

"I said, if you're not even going to show up to help me – then you should at least pretend to be doing something else instead. Or, are you sick?" 

_Sick? Do I look sick? Oh shit, my face is red. God Eli why are you so embarressing all the time._

Eli coughed, "Um yeah, I just haven't been feeling well, and I thought a walk might settle my nerves." He began to giggle a bit nervously but it died silently into another awkward cough.

Rush merely raised his right brow at him before walking off.

_Well. That went well, I think._

He fumbled with his hands a bit before a small smile lit his face. Well. At least Rush seemed to have been looking for him – or well he could have just bumped into him, but at least he acknowledged him. Now, that, Eli thought as he strolled off in search of something to do – Rush definitely didn't just do for anybody. Afterall, Eli was his mathboy.

At dinner, Eli quickly spotted Chloe sitting next to Matt and Ron and plopped himself down right across from Matt, "Hey has Rush come by yet to grab his food?"

"No, why?"

Eli looks up, "Oh, well sometimes he forgets to eat, so maybe if he does this time, I can just go take it to him."

Chloe smiled, "Well, isn't that sweet of you, Eli. You're such a good friend."

Eli shrugged his shoulder, letting a small smile play at his lips, "Well, yeah – I am a sweet guy aren't I," glancing up only to see that Matt is staring at him. Uh-Oh -

"I mean friend – sweet friend. Because that's what friends are – sweet." Eli grins nervously while Ron laughs.

"you're kind of weird Eli, you know that"

"Yeah, Greer, thanks for the comment."

He looks back up at Matt, and finds that he's still making eye-contact with him, making him kind of really nervous actually.

"Actually, maybe I'll just go take Dr. Rush some food now. Who knows if he's eaten at all and well maybe he needs some help too."

Eli quickly picks up his bowl and grabs another one, giving a quick nod to the cook and pointing towards where he thinks Rush is so he isn't accused of stealing more than his own fair share of the ration before heading out – he felt like he'd never seen Lt. Scott look at him like that ever before, and somewhere something was telling him it was somewhat... predatory. He didn't think Eli was hitting on Chloe did he. I mean he did – sometimes – but it wasn't like it was serious or anything. Or well, at least anymore...

_Well. He has nothing to worry about now. Chloe's pretty and all, but she's never given me dreams like that before._

The doors opened and before him stood Rush, whispering something silently to himself as his hand skimmed the console before him, barely touching the screen – the other hand pressed lightly on his lips, his face showing a deep concentration.

"Dr. Rush?"

Without looking up, Rush replied, "I'm kind of busy right now, Eli. Or can't you already see that?"

"Yeah well, I know I'm probably bothering you – but it's dinner time. So I... uh... well I grabbed you a bowl."

He didn't even get a response back. Sighing, Eli walks closer and quickly glances at the console before him.

"You do realize that hovering behind me, breathing on my neck – is _not_ considered helping and in fact is quite bothersome. If this is about the food, leave it, I'll eat it later."

"You know I could probably help you with this, I mean you were the one who told me I hadn't helped all day so – ta da here I am now – and great timing too because while I try you can try and eat something!"

While saying this, Eli hasn't moved from behind Rush – nerves tingling from the proximity of the other man, and hopes – genius or not – that Rush thinks he's just reading the console. When Rush tilts his head back and positions his body so that he's more upright, Eli has no choice but to step back, mind you just a step – and quickly continues.

"Seriously, I mean we all know how you get when you stress out and besides I've already proved I'm at least on the same level as Dr. Volker. I haven't done anything at all today, I mean. I was sick remember? And I'm not that tired and well you look tired so,"

Rush quickly cut him off, "You usually aren't so enthusiastic about this kind of work..._Eli._ Wouldn't you rather be with Miss. Armstrong or discovering a new trick to your Kino's?"

Rush was looking at him dead in the eye, almost the same way he would look piercingly at Colonel Young – hard and unyeilding, Eli took another step back – had he let something slip, did Rush know? But how how his name sounded coming from those lips...

"I just feel bad not helping out you know? Besides... afterawhile everything gets so routine, helping you out is more exciting these days...haha..." In his head, even Eli called himself an idiot on that one.

Rush didn't say anything again, and instead silently grabbed the bowl of mush, or whatever it was in that bowl, from Eli's hand and sat a foot away, watching Eli the whole time.

_Well. He probably thinks I'm a bit off now. Don't suppose he'll stop watching do ya..._

In the few minutes it had taken Dr. Rush to finish his bowl, Eli had at least written down some useful notes, before Rush came up to him, pushing him – somewhat – gently to the side, handed him the now-empty bowl, and continued working on trying to decipher he code to unlocking the navigation control system.

Eli stood still for a few seconds beside the console, not saying anything, before heading towards the door again. It was apparent that Rush wasn't going to ask anymore of Eli at the moment, and so instead of sticking around and possibly angering the strangely quieter than usual (was that even possible, Eli thought to himself) scientist, he started making his way out –

_I guess that mean's no thank you, eh. Thanks Eli, you're so sweet. Here – let me repay you..." _

__Eli shook his head, what did he think was going to happen when he brought Rush the meal? Instant gratification? Eli sighed. He didn't do well with girls his own age, how was he going to impress a man twice his age and twice his intelligence. And one who probably didn't even like guys anyways...

As he stepped outside of the room, before the door closes, he hears Rush say, "Thanks, Eli. For the meal."

And grins. Because that had been worth it.


End file.
